Crimson Twins
by Dragons123d
Summary: Both Hosts of Ddraig and the Omnitrix, the Crimson Twins are Earth's Mightiest Heroes, who just happen to be Devils under Rias Gremory. However, when one event triggers the beginning of an invasion, the twins must decide which is more important, the World or the people they know. (Fem!Ben, may contain harem, also OOC, just a warning)
1. Blood Red

It all started when when one of the many stores in Kuoh were robbed, the robbers taking the money as usual. They would've gotten away if it hadn't been for two armored figures, one crimson red, the other emerald green. Both had the shape armor design, except the emerald armor was more feminine in design. The closer of the two spoke up, studying the robbers.

"Third time this week, guess there must of been a sale today."

The voice was clearly male, while his partner chuckled.

"Sure, lets make sure they get the best that customer service has to offer, shall we?" The feminine voice quiped before the two lept at the crooks.

It didn't take long for them to take down the robbers, dragging them out of the store and handing them over to the police. The police cuffed the crooks before the two leapt into the air, vanishing out of sight.

* * *

The two landed a few moments later, in a secluded location. The armor vanished, revealing the two underneath. The first was the teenager Issei Hyoudou, wielder of the Boosted Gear and consequently, the Omnitrix alongside his girlfriend, Brianna "Bri" Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix before she had met Issei. The two were the only people to share their devices completely, which was only through their willpower and the help of Ddraig, the Red Welsh Dragon Emperor.

The "Empress Beauty of Kuoh Academy" looked over at her boyfriend, putting a black bang of hair behind her ear as he smiled. She had known Issei since they had been five years old, after she had lost her parents from gaining the Omnitrix. Issei had wanted to be a superhero, like all kids at his age, until his wish was granted. The two had gained the others powers and tech, though it was clearly from the wish of the two had wanted.

Ddraig was still not sure how it happened since he had been sleeping until Issei and Bri turned ten, when the two had gotten strong enough to hear him. But, he was happy that now Albion was going to get his butt kicked to kingdom come.

"We better head home, Mom is going to kill us if we are late again, not only that," Issei said, giving Bri a knowing look, "Asia will be upset if her older siblings don't play Dino-poly with her tonight."

Bri nodded, making sure her clothing was straight before taking Issei's hand and heading back to his house.

* * *

Azazel looked at the two as they headed off, curious now. He had been watching those two for years since he had been asked by Max Tennyson, Bri's grandfather, to do so. Max had been worried sick for his niece since the death of his son, but it seemed that the two were perfectly alright…

That made him chuckle, cause that was false.

Those two were the Crimson Twins, heroes of Kuoh. The Crimson Dragon and the Emerald Dragoness, among other titles. That and they were the only two pawns of Rias Gremory, both having to have four mutant pawn pieces each. Azazel could of seen the creator of the Evil pieces face in his mind at the absurd amount of needed pieces. The fallen angel leader snorted, thinking about the past few months.

He had lost four of his Fallen angels, gratefully, they had removed an insane fallen exorcist all for their adopted sibling, Asia Argento now Hyoudou-Tennyson. He could only imagine what the two would change in this world. They were powerhouses that were already making waves, unknowingly, in the Supernatural world.

He then sighed, he needed a drink, his head hurt from just thinking about the insane amount of things they had done.

* * *

"Dang it! I lost again!" Issei whined as he hung his head.

Asia giggled at her older brothers antics, though she was the one that had bankrupted him in the first place. Bri was barely holding onto her shares, as was Mr. Hyoudou. Mrs. Hyoudou smirked as she looked at her son.

"I think you should be nicer to her, Issei, cause karma will always come back to bite you in the end." The mother, who was playing banker, said.

Issei sighed before scooting back, letting the rest of his family play. Asia barely won against the combined might of his father and Bri, Mrs. Hyoudou stayed out of it as she only handled the money so there wouldn't be any cheating. Issei grinned as he say Asia smile, something that was more common now since she had been brought back as Rias's Bishop. Of course, he and Bri had a lot of reservation with Rias as of now since Bri was not happy with the busty Redhead.

Rias had been trying to seduce him in plain sight of Bri, cause Bri was much bigger than both Akeno and Rias.

How that was possible was beyond Issei's imagination, though it was a heaven sent blessing for his perverted nature. His former friends still hadn't learned that Bri was off limits to them, so they got the standard "possessive Boyfriend" beating as Asia called it.

The fun and games continued before they all head to go to bed. Issei and Bri in a room, Asia in the other. It would only be two hours when they had gone to bed when things turned weirder.

* * *

Issei had been laying awake, Bri on his chest, laying nude as usual. The host of Ddraig was thinking about his past until a red glow brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he gasped as the crimson haired Devil herself stepped out of the magic circle.

"Issei," Rias whispered, her tone pleading, "Take me!"

Issei's mind shut down and rebooted, which allowed Rias to pounce on him, rudely awakening Bri when she was forced off his chest. Issei's brain finally rebooted, allowing him to grab the female devil and forcing her underneath his body. Bri was grumbling, looking tiredly at the stunned Gremory girl.

"You got five seconds before I turn into Four arms and tear your head off, Rias," Bri threatened coldly.

Rias whimpered, not use to being under someone or threatened afterwards by a grumpy girl. The two looked at the devil before Issei noticed something. Rias was in her usual school uniform, but it was wet near the neckline, like she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and her body language was tense, like she was afraid.

Afraid of what, though?

"Rias, calm down, if you won't answer then we can't help you." Issei compromised, more for Rias's health, cause Bri was not one to disturb from dreamland when she had entered it.

Rias shivered before her body relaxed and she told them why she was here, Issei looked at his girlfriend before looking back at Rias.

"Ok...so you want me to take your virginity so this, supposedly, immortal Devil jerk doesn't have it, yes?" He asked, making sure he was on the right page.

Rias nodded, "Y-yes...please...help me…"

Bri sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Rias, its one in the morning, which is the worst time to be asking for a sexual favor. Seriously, I'm right here and you blatantly ignore our relationship."

Issei sat up, still straddling Rias's hips, thinking, "Bri, if this jerk is as bad as she says he is, maybe it would be best if Rias stays tonight. No, don't give me that look, cause Rias isn't emotionally stable enough right now to be anywhere else. I'll bring Asia in so she can be surrounded by people that care for her, that fair?"

Bri finally conceded before glowering at the red head, "I get my boyfriends top, you get his side, got it?"

Issei got Asia and the three girls were sleeping, while had to go to the bathroom. Upon exiting, he was nearly blinded by another transportation circle. Growling, he grabbed the newcomer, pulling the figure into the Bathroom. He closed the door, glowering at the woman in the maid outfit.

"Look," He hissed, "I'm all for beautiful girls showing up in my room but when its in the wee hours of the morning, that's unacceptable."

The woman gave him an impassive look, "I am here for Lady Gremory-"

Issei interrupted her with an uplifted hand, "Look lady, Rias is a bit unstable right now. If you're here to drag her away, then your opening a whole can of worms with it. So, you either leave and tell whoever wants her to buzz off or I'll simply wake my already agitated girlfriend and she can beat the crap out of said person."

The maid looked a bit surprised, before composing herself, "I'm here because Lady Gremory has to meet with her intended about the contract…"

Issei finally had enough, "Listen closely, I don't give crap. Its late and I want to sleep, so before I call your version of the cops on trespassing private property, get out of my house."

Issei turned, leaving the bathroom, leaving a shocked Grayfia behind. She shivered, such a close proximity to the devil was intoxicating. She had to go tell her husband and her in-laws about this predicament quickly.

* * *

It was only when the the peerage gathered at the ORC did Grayfia appear, much to the dismay of Rias. Before she could speak, the devils saw the magic circle of the Phenex clan before Riser made his appearance. The blonde smirked, looking around like he owned the world.

"My, my, Riser is glad that he has visited the upper world again, if only to speak with his Rias-" He started before the room when deathly cold.

Grayfia only had to look up and see two very angry pawns, both glowering at Riser with eyes that would of frozen Hell over and then melted it out. Both of their left arms had gauntlets with oddly shaped cylinders on top of the hand. However, the boy held a crimson gauntlet with golden horns, the girl had an emerald green gauntlet with black horns.

"Unless you wish to have a castration in your near future, I would suggest you shut up," The two said in perfect sync, both moving in front of Rias.

Grayfia wanted to interfere but the aura the two were exuding was making her body refuse to obey her brain. She may be the Strongest Queen in the underworld but she should of realized who Rias's pawns were sooner. The aura's were alien and draconic, so powerful and the looks, cold and dangerous. She had felt these before, a year ago, when she and her son had been saved by two armor clad figures from a powerful stray.

Riser had just entered the cave of the Crimson twins, Earth's mightiest Heroes.


	2. Emerald Bones

The ORC was silent as the two glowered at the Blonde Devil, nothing moved, not even a heartbeat was heard. It wasn't until Rias stood and put a hand on their shoulders that the aura stopped and they backed off. The crimson haired beauty looked over at Riser, giving him a disgusted once over before she spoke sharply.

"Unless you want to met a fate worse than death, Riser, I would suggest you take my refusal seriously. I will not marry you!"

Riser seemed to collect himself, his visage returning to cool arrogance as he gave Bri a look over.

"Maybe I don't to worry about you, Riser likes what he see's here-"

**[Riser Phenex, I would not even start there,]** The voice of Ddraig spoke up, clearly forced calm, **[That is my secondary Host, Bri Tennyson, future life mate of Issei Hyoudou, my primary host!]**

Riser snorted, taking a step closer, "Riser will not be intimidated by a voice in a low class Devil."

Issei stepped in front of Bri and Rias, eyes glowing with power, "Don't even start, Riser, she is my girl and if you try anything, I'll beat you into paste."

Riser looked down on Issei and started laughing uproariously, "Such boasting, Riser is amused!"

Bri finally had enough, "Does he ever stop speaking in the third person?"

"Maybe one of his elder siblings dropped him on his head as a baby, would make sense since not everything can be cured by 'immortality' in the long run" Issei said in an over exaggerated stage whisper.

Riser glowered darkly before stepping back, as fourteen other women showed up. At the sight of them, the Gremory Peerage tensed up. For Issei and Bri, it was from the clothing they were wearing, with the exception of a few, all of them were exposed in some indecent manner. The clearly ego driven Devil smirked at them, before he waved his hand.

"Isabela, Xuelan, take out the Pawns" Riser ordered.

Two women stepped forward, one of Chinese descent and was wearing a blue chinese dress, the other looked like an American biker. They attacked Issei and Bri but were stopped by the two with only one hand. Issei held Xuelan's by her ankle, as she had tried to kick him, Bri held Isabela's fist. The four looked at one another before the Rooks of Phenex gasped in pain as the Pawns of Rias started squeezing.

One thing that both Issei and Bri learned from testing it on each other is that while the Rook is quite powerful and has the highest defense, they were terrible in defending themselves when the defense is squeezed instead of being attacked in a forward motion. The more pressure applied to the Rook in this manner cause havoc in the Rook's body as it was way more painful. Issei lifted Xuelan into the air, squeezing her ankle, making sure her modesty was covered all while staring daggers at Riser.

Bri twisted Isabela's arm into an awkward position, making the other Rook fall to a knee. The voluptuous Devil kept twisting and applying more pressure until the Rook was begging for the pain to stop. Xuelan was in tears as well, as Rias stepped back, a bit horrified at this display. The twins let go of the Rooks, who gasped and held the injured parts of their body's.

"Unless you want more of your peerage to get hurt, you can take up your failing marriage with us. In a duel, Riser." Bri said, glowering at Riser, who was clearly getting way more angry.

"Of course, unless our King says otherwise…" Issei said offhandedly, looking over at Rias.

She shook her head, not sure if she should interfere anymore. The twins looked at Riser who grunted. Grayfia looked between the three carefully, not even able to speak due to her body still refusing to obey her brain. Riser looked at the twins before snorting.

"FIne, Riser doesn't expect you to survive anyway." He spat, which seemed to free Grayfia from her state.

"So, it has been decided?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, Grayfia," Rias said, "it has, I'm giving Riser three days to get his Peerage up to scratch."

Riser sneered, "I don't need three days, Rias, you do."

Bri and Issei chuckled behind their hands at this, could Riser be this stupid? Maybe he was, after all, he wasn't all there in the head.

* * *

Elsewhere in the universe, a computer started beeping steadily. A red dot that pointed towards a blue and green planet, one that the captain of the ship had been to in the past. He had suffered there but now, the greatest device in the universe on back there, so he had to take it. No matter the cost.

"Set course for that planet, immediately!"

* * *

Three days passed in relative quickness, but now the day was here. Both Issei and Bri were in black undersuits, waiting for the match to be started. Ahead of them was a gladiatorial arena that was going to have them pitted against Riser's peerage. Of course, it was going to be a one sided slugfest cause the twins wouldn't go easy on the arrogant Devil.

The two walked out into the light, armor covering their bodies. Crimson and Emerald armor shone in the light that was filling the arena, illuminating everything for all to see. Before them was the Phenex Peerage, of course, the two looked at one another before they heard a countdown being said.

The two waited until the announcer said one before lifting their left hands, the Omnitrix's activating in response. Ten years with the alien device and five of those years were with a fully awakened Ddraig and Boosted Gear. The two looked for their aliens then slapped the dial down, with both shouting out their respective aliens.

"Humungousaur!" Issei roared, his armor rippling as the armor started changing.

"Big Chill!" Bri hissed, as he armor started flattening, becoming smooth.

Issei's change was more drastic to Bri's, growing taller, his armor becoming bulkier and more imposing. The tai was extended before Issei smashed his fist into his palm, laughing at the shocked expressions of the peerage. Bri's transformation was more reasonable, her amor become like a second skin, her wings were now more insect like before wrapping themselves around her body. The two looked at the Peerage before Bri spoke up, amusement in her voice.

"It seems our foes have forgotten they were fighting, maybe we win by default?" She asked.

Riser growled, giving the order to attack. Bri and Issei took battle stances before the battle began with ernest.


	3. Crimson Tide

In the first few minutes of the fight, Riser lost almost all his peerage except his Rooks, two of his Pawns, a Bishop and his Queen pieces. His two opponents were grinning at his misfortune, making his anger rise to boiling. He would show these two low classed freaks why he was better then them!

Issei charged forward, slapping his chest as he bellowed, "Four Arms!"

His armor shrank in size, while an extra pair of arms and eyes appeared on his armor. He now stood twelve feet tall and leapt into the air, letting out a battlecry as Bri flew overhead, letting Issei do his thing. The armor Necrofriggian based heroine studied the final combatants while Issei took on the Rooks and Pawns, who were wielding chainsaws. She frowned before going intangible, which saved her life from a powerful explosion that would of exploded off her chest.

She looked over at the culprit and motioned at Riser's Queen to come at her. The two flew around, both firing their respective attacks, dodging and it was intermixed with a few close quarters moments. Bri backed off from the Queen and panted slightly, the witch was powerful, she'll give her that.

"Maybe we should take it up to the next level," She said before twisting her Omnitrix symbol then slapping it.

The armor glowed as it changed, it looked like it was giving off waves of heat. The wings could almost be mistaken for living flames and the emerald armor gained an orange hue that gave off the appearance of fire. She grinned before letting her combatant know what she was now.

"Ultimate Big Chill!" She hissed, rushing Riser's Queen.

Issei grunted as he finally grabbed the annoying twin Pawns with chainsaws, crushing the weapons before giving the two a stern look.

"You two are way too young to be using heavy machinery," He scolded them, as he used his now unoccupied upper arms to defend himself from the Rooks, "both of you should know better."

The two looked a bit upset and looked at the ground before Issei put them down, grabbing Xuelan, "You both go to the wall and sit there until I come get you, think on what you both did."

They obeyed, not realizing that Issei had tricked him into doing so with a little help from Ddraig. He turned his focus on Xuelan, driving his left fists into her gut before slamming her into the dirt. He spotted her fellow Rook trying to rush him from behind, so swung Xuelan around like a club, slamming the two into one another. The two were sent flying into the far wall, but Issei found himself with a bigger conundrum, how in the world do you put out the ego of a Devil?

He didn't very far in his thoughts as Riser blasted Issei into the section of Wall next to his Rooks. Growling, Issei stood up and slapped his omnitrix, his armor losing the for arms and becoming more smooth. His helmet looked like a crabs and had a hood over it, the transformation didn't having much to its alien looks. It was very humanoid, so why did he change into it?

"Water Hazard," He grunted, his voice commanding and collected, "now then, I believe its time that you got acquainted with the Orishan style of combat!"

Riser blinked before he was sent flying into the ground from two very powerful streams of water, both coming out of the openings on Issei's palms. The streams ended as Issei rushed Riser, giving him a right hook before giving him a knee in the gut. Above the two, Bri was just finishing off her opponent, blasting the Queen piece until she was completely covered in ice before kicking her earthwards. The Queen crashed into the ground, the ice shattering but she was out cold.

She landed on the ground, watching as Issei blasted Riser over and over with high powered torrents of water followed up by a severe beating. The Orishan armor look alike was clearly having way too much fun. Bri rolled her eyes, pressing the dial on her chest twice, returning her armor to normal as she walked up to the slowly growing crater.

Her helmet faded away, allowing Bri to look down into the crater. She sighed before crossing her arms.

"Ddraig, how much longer do you think it'll take for those two to be finished?" She asked.

**[In his current form? I'd say Issei will be done in a few minutes, not even a Phenex could handle that much water, no matter how hot his or her flames are.] **The voice of Ddraig answered in amusement.

He was right, after a few more minutes, Issei climbed out of the crater with a completely drenched and unconscious Riser Phenex. Bri snorted as her boyfriend unceremoniously dropped the Devil onto the ground, brushing off the shoulder that had the Devil on.

"We done or is there another Phenex I missed?" Issei asked, Bri grinned as the voice above proclaimed them as the winners.

"Guess not," Bri said as Issei let hes armor return to normal before it disappeared into nothing.

* * *

The twins looked up from where the medic had put them, both grinning at their friends. Of course the Gremory family had been watching all of this, which was more like a training session than a fight. Bri lay back on her cot as Asia ran up and hugged her then Issei, giggling.

"That was so incredible!" She said at last, making her elder siblings smile.

"Indeed, how you both seamlessly changed your armor appearance, that was fascinating." Rias said, looking at the two.

"Our armor only changed cause our bodies changed," Issei corrected her.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked, confused.

Issei stood up, summoning his gauntlet before twisting the dial a few times. He smiled as he found the right one before pushing the dial into the armor. In a green flash, Issei changed from himself into a twelve foot tall, red skinned alien. The peerage gasped as they recognized the form from the fight.

"Four arms!" Issei grinned, "See? I'm a tetramand, my armor only changed to accommodate my form change. However, certain forms fuse with the armor instead, like Water Hazard. My armor just changed to look almost like an exact replica of the Orishan. However, it had a few design upgrades."

Issei returned to normal with another green flash, sitting back on the bed as he looked at Rias and the others.

"Still, a win is a win, so your free of that jerk now." The Hero said, putting his hands behind his head as he laid down.

* * *

While the fight had been going on, a vast spaceship appeared above the Moon. It was slowly heading towards the Earth, with one goal. The goal of its master, the one that had been defeated ten years ago by a little girl with the most powerful alien device in the universe.

The Omnitrix.

It would be his soon, she wouldn't escape this time, she would die. Just like her pathetic parents did, a shark like grin spread across his mouth at the memory. Yes, the girl would die the same way, it was only fitting.

"I am coming, Bri Tennyson," The being spoke, his voice harsh and rough, like he hadn't been speaking with it for a very long time, "Prepare to die by my hand."


End file.
